The Curse of Evil Tim
by Colton M. H
Summary: After Evil Tim is released from the Golden Jawbreaker, the kids of the culdesac, and a family of newcomers, must save the world. Not related to any of my other fanfics. Rated for the violence
1. Chapter 1: The Culdesac Destroyed

The Curse of Evil Tim

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Evil Tim belong to Cartoon Network, AKA Cartoon, and Danny Antonucci.

The real story (Not related to any other Evil Tim story)

Deep in the realms of space and time, an evil creature existed. It's name: Evil Tim. Evil Tim was remembering the day it became Evil Tim…

Peach Creek, 1890

"Tim!!!" Tim's Grandpa yelled. Tim ran in.

"Yes Grandpa?" Tim asked.

"Your grandma wants you to rub her feet while I get wood," Tim's Grandpa said. He walked out with an axe.

"Stupid feet," Tim muttered. He started rubbing her feet.

His grandpa then ran in, and started chopping up the chair. "I found the fire wood Marie!" He yelled throwing wood, and her middle toe, in the fire.

"That's nice, Bob," Marie said, sitting there casually on the remains of the chair.

"AHHHH!!" Tim yelled, running out of the house. He ran onto the lane, when a bolt of lightning hit him. His soul then fell into a Golden Jawbreaker in his pocket, and as he fell, the jawbreaker fell out. It rolled towards the creek. It fell in the creek and got swept down it. It then got ate by a fish, which was caught. The jawbreaker then fell into a cart going towards the candy store with a bunch of banana-flavored jawbreakers also.

Five hours later, the cart was emptied, and the jawbreakers put in the back room…

"I'll have revenge on you all!!" Evil Time yelled

Peach Creek, 2001

"One banana flavored jawbreaker please!" Ed yelled giving the candy storeowner a quarter.

"Very well, Ed. I'll go to the back room," he said, walking into the back room and coming back out with the Golden Jawbreaker. It was now duller than when it was first made, and of course, made of gold. "Enjoy," He said giving the jawbreaker to Ed.

"Thank you mister," Ed said laughing and walking out. Suddenly a mini tremor hit the cul-de-sac.

The jawbreaker fell out of Ed's hand as he put it in his mouth, and rolled away. "No!!!" Ed yelled, chasing after it.

Eddy's House, Peach Creek, 2001

"I had an idea for the best scam ever, sockhead!" Eddy yelled, jumping up.

"What is it?" Edd asked. Edd was in Eddy's room, as him and Eddy were having a sleep over. Ed left to the Candy Store earlier, and Edd stayed because Eddy told him to.

"We should set up a sundial, kids would have to pay to know the time!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I'll set the sun dial up, Eddy!" Edd exclaimed as the two let to get supplies.

"No!" Ed yelled, crying. He lost his third jawbreaker today, this time it fell into the sewers, and he lost it completely, even after looking for it. The last thing he saw was a glow and a face appear, and now he was leaving the sewers.

"Ed!" Edd yelled seeing his friend crawl out of the sewers.

"Double D! I lost a jawbreaker!" Ed said crying.

"What! You idiot!" Eddy yelled.

"I lo- I lost a jaw-" He was crying now again. "I LOST A JAWBREAKER!!" He yelled crying.

"Well, at least I have a scam, and it'll work!" Eddy said in joy, rubbing his hands together.

Suddenly a tremor hit the cul-de-sac, shaking the whole place. A tree fell, a house fell apart, and a crack appeared in the ground, growing from the sewers. Suddenly, fire flew out of the crack, and then it was silent. "What just happened?" Ed asked.

"The strangest thing I've ever seen," Edd said.

Suddenly the temperature dropped to negative one hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Snow started falling, and the ground start freezing and cracking. "Inside! We'll freeze!" Edd yelled, running to Eddy's house. The Eds opened the door, and inside, they closed the door.

The temperature kept dropping, the snow got heavier, and anything outside was frozen solid. Inside ice was everywhere; it was nearly negative one hundred and fifty degrees outside even. The chimney was frozen at top, and at bottom there was a huge fire. The world kept getting colder and colder.

"What the heck is happening, Double D!" Eddy yelled as his hairs fell of frozen.

"It's freezing more than naturally, this shouldn't be happening!" Edd yelled. Suddenly Ed perked up.

"It's Evil Tim!" Ed yelled, throwing another chair in the fire.

"Evil Tim!!" Edd and Eddy yelled.

"Ed, Evil Tim is just a story," Double D said putting his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Nothing more than, imagination."

"Nuh uh!" Ed yelled. He got a comic out. "And the temperatures dropped, after an earthquake, and then the temperatures rose, and finally, it was calm," Ed read from it.

"That seems accurate to what's been happening, but," Edd said pausing. "It's just fiction still," He finished looking at the comic book. In it, it showed exactly what happened, and then, as if by magic, the temperature rose.

"I told you!" Ed yelled as the fire exploded. Ed started to sweat.

"It's hotter than heck," Eddy said to himself as he fanned himself.

"I don't see how this can happen!" Double D yelled as the fire shot out of the chimney and vanished.

"Warm," Ed said, going to the freezer and getting in it. The other two followed him. They were at a normal temperature in there, and it was getting warmer by the minute.

"So hot," Edd complained as the ice melted completely.

Suddenly, everything was normal temperature wise. "Finally!" Eddy yelled as they popped out of the freezer and found the world was normal, except it looked like it was destroyed.

"And when they awoke, the world was destroyed," Ed read from the comic.

"That comic has helped us a lot Ed," Edd said. "Maybe it has the key to stop these events," Edd finished as he stood up.

"Very destroyed," Eddy said looking around.

A gust of wind blew by the Eds and carried the comic book out of Ed's hand, and outside. Ed couldn't get it because right when it got outside the window got blocked, and Ed had to go around the room and out the door, and by then it was miles away in a post-apocalyptic wasteland in what was known as Peach Creek. "We're doomed!" Ed yelled, realizing that he didn't finish the comic yet.

"Look! It's Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Kevin, Jimmy, and Sarah!" Edd exclaimed. The three Eds walked over.

"What do you dorks want?" Kevin asked.

"Come on, Kevin, the world ended and we all lived, we should be grateful they did too," Nazz said.

"Yeah, OK, Nazz," Kevin said as he turned around.

"Rolf has not seen this much danger since the great leaving of the old country," Rolf said, shacking in fear. "And that wasn't this bad, yes, yes."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Eddy asked. The others just stared at him with the "No clue and don't ask" look.

"Plank says, 'We need to find the cause and destroy it!'" Jonny said listening to Plank.

A girl walked over. "Hi, I was wondering if there's a shelter here, my little brother and big sister got really hurt in the disasters," she said. She had blond hair, white skin, and green eyes. She looked about 13 too.

"No, sorry. We're the only survivors we know of besides you and you siblings," Edd said.

"Oh, does anyone here know first aid then?" she asked.

"Rolf knows first aid, as do the Urban Rangers! Urban Rangers, prepare to use the first aid emergency kit!" Rolf said, as he walked over to the girl.

"Who are you all anyways?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Ed!" Ed said pointing at himself smiling.

"Edd, just call me Double D though," Edd said, smiling.

"Eddy's the name," Eddy said, standing there trying to look cool.

"I'm Nazz," Nazz said, standing there like she was earlier.

"I'm Sarah and this is Jimmy!" Sarah said, directing towards Jimmy at the end.

"I'm Kevin," Kevin said as he started to tap his foot.

"I'm Jonny and this is Plank!" Jonny yelled, showing Plank to the girl.

"Rolf, Urban Ranger," Rolf said, making the Urban Ranger salute.

"Cool, I'm Allie, and my family moved in a week ago, but my parents died in the catastrophes," she said.

"Probably all of ours are too," Edd said.

The kids started murmuring.

"Well I know that my parents would want me to make a living if they died, so you all should also!" Allie said, a bit like a general talks. "Does anyone have any plans yet?" she asked.

"Well, we know Evil Tim is responsible," Edd said.

"Yeah right, dork, Evil Tim's just a dumb comic book," Kevin said.

"Why did you call him a dork!" Allie asked, a little angry.

"All the Eds are," Kevin said.

"Well don't call them that! We don't need to be calling people dork or anything, we need to work together!" Allie yelled at him.

"Dork? Yay!!" Ed yelled.

Allie stared at him.

Eddy walked over and then whispered, "He enjoys being called 'dork'. He thinks it's a complement,"

"Oh," Allie whispered back.

"Yeah right, with these dorks nothing will go right," Kevin said, snorting.

"Don't you see, we need to work together!" Allie yelled. "Now who is this Evil Tim anyways?"

"He is the essence of evil, he causes dead to rise and worlds to end!" Ed yelled. He then hid behind Allie.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Allie asked, one minute too late.

"Fools that you are, I rule you now, and there's nothing you can do it! I destroyed every continent, leaving only the islands in the Atlantic!" A voice boomed.

"Who said that!" Allie asked looking around.

"Sarah!" Jimmy yelled in terror, hiding behind Sarah.

"I did mortal, I am EVIL TIM!" The voice yelled. "Rise my children!" He bellowed, as hands came out of the ground. Hands of humans, monsters, even hands of some titans came, and then the bodies; the horrible, decaying, rotting, bodies of the dead and immortal beings came out of the ground.

"Ahhh!! I'm running for it!" Kevin yelled, running away, only to be captured by an army of the undead.

"Everyone, to my house! We can regroup there, plus it's nearby!" Allie said, running to a newly built house. She opened the door of it and ran inside. For newly built it was still in ruins, and sure enough a little boy and a teen girl was on the floor, each with broken bones.

"Allie, your alive, thank goodness!" The teen yelled.

"These are my friends, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny," She paused. Jonny gave her a funny look like saying 'What about Plank?' and she turned around. " Plank, and Rolf," She said as she directed to them each as she said their names. "Guys, these are Ashlee and Billy, my sister and brother," she said, directing to the girl as she said Ashlee and the boy when she said Billy.

"Urban Rangers! First Aid!" Rolf said getting out his first aid kit. Jimmy and Jonny did the same.

"Jonny, why is Plank your friend?" Billy asked as Jonny tied his arm.

"Plank sees things, Billy!" Jonny said, finishing tying the cast. "Rolf, have any plaster I can borrow for the cast?" Jonny asked.

"Rolf has some," Rolf said giving Jonny some plaster.

Jonny put the plaster on the tied cast and started on another one.

"Hey, Allie, what's it like outside?" Ashlee asked.

"Well, it's worse than the world looked in War of the Worlds," Allie said. She smiled a weak smile that was returned.

"There are undead everywhere," Ed yelled.

Allie nodded with a sad look.

"Rolf is done, the cast can come of in forty days and nights," Rolf said standing up. Jonny and Jimmy did the same.

"Urban Rangers, dismissed!" Rolf yelled, the Rangers saluted each other and walked towards the other kids.

"What are we going to do?" Ashlee asked.

"Well you and your brother aren't doing anything till those casts are off, but I have a pretty good plan coming along," Edd said as he thought. He walked into another room and started fiddling with some stuff.

"What's he doing?" Allie asked.

"Building a new invention probably," Eddy said as he shrugged, and walked into the same room Edd was in. He walked out and nodded.

"Done!" Edd said a half hour later walking out. "I put the radio wave projector of a microwave, a standard gun, and a megaphone together, added some parts to get it to work, and it does!" Edd said, pulling the trigger, and a blast of radiation flew out.

"Wow, but will it affect the undead?" Allie asked.

"Most likely, it causes organic material to decompose and fall apart," Edd explained.

"Can you make more?" Ed asked.

"No, but I can make other weapons," Edd replied, walking into the room again.

Three hours later he walked back out. "I have some things you all might want to see," He said, turning around and going back in.

Allie got up out of between her sleeping siblings, and the other kids walked into the room.

Edd picked up a sword. "I found a sword laying on the ground, and next to it a radio wave transmitter, so I figured out a way to put them together, and a radioactive sword blade is the result," He explained, putting it back down. "Of course you can turn it to higher radioactive levels and even turn the radioactivity part off, but it is a great weapon all the same," Edd finished.

"How do you know it's radioactive?" Nazz asked.

"I use a radioactivity detector I have in my pocket," Edd said.

He picked up a small can. "Not the best thing ever, but I did manage to find an arm of an undead and study it's genetic structure and modified an acid that feeds off it, neutralized by water also," Edd said, putting the can down by the sword.

"So what's the other can for?" Allie asked directing towards another can, slightly larger and different a bit.

"Excellent question. Well, in truth it's a can of radiation, you'd have to throw it as soon as you pull the end other wise it'd be suicide," Edd replied, picking it up and putting it down.

He then picked up one of several similar objects. They looked a bit like muskets. "I built these as radiation blasters, and they just launch a ball of radiation that destroys the target completely," Edd paused and put it down. "Well, that's all I was able to build weapon-wise. I did manage one extra thing though," He finished, picking up a back pack.

"What is it?" Nazz asked.

"A radiation shield projector, just in case. Of course we might need it," Edd said putting it down and walking towards the group.

"What are we going to do now Eddy?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, ask Double D, Ed," Eddy replied, half shocked, half scared of going outside.

"Well, we will have to fight, and build a base, maybe we should start by getting this place back together," Edd said, walking behind Ed and Eddy and putting his arms around the two. "Well, what do you say, lets get this place fixed up!" He asked.

"I'm in for that!" Jonny yelled.

"Me too," Jimmy said.

"And me!" Sarah yelled.

"Count me in," Nazz said.

"Rolf will help you," Rolf said.

"And I'll help, it's my house you know," Allie said.

Trailer Park

"Marie?" Lee asked getting up. She looked around and saw debris everywhere.

"Yeah, Lee?" Marie asked as she got up.

"What just happened?"

"An earthquake hit,"

"Oh,"

"May!" they yelled for their other sister.

"I'm right here, under a tree!" May yelled.

The other two Kankers walked over and helped her out of under it. Well, they really just pulled her out, but that sounds a bit painful and stuff. "You OK?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I think so," May said as she stood up.

"I hope Double D's alright," Marie said, realizing that the Eds might be hurt.

"I hope Eddy's alright," Lee said, realizing the same thing.

"I hope Eds OK," May said, already realizing that he might be hurt.

Allie's house, three days later

"I think it looks nice!" Edd exclaimed, as the house was finished being refurnished. It had a metallic glow on the inside, curved walls, and the doors opened themselves.

"Wow, we really spiffed up the place," Allie said, looking around. The others were sleeping, and it was kind of reasonable why: They've been working for three days without food that is fresh.

"I agree," Ed said in his sleep. He was dreaming about something he agreed with apparently.

How was it? What will happen next? What about the Kankers? What happened to Kevin? Why do you care? Really, answer these in your opinion. I want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack and Recruiting

The Curse of Evil Tim

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Evil Tim belong to Cartoon Network, AKA Cartoon, and Danny Antonucci.

Allie's house, Peach Creek, 2001

Ed woke up and looked out a window. What used to be a house, now a base, was highly advanced. Outside he saw the ruins were being built into what seemed to be a temple. "A temple?" He asked himself.

"Ed, wake the others," Edd said.

"OK!" Ed said, running into another room. He got on a loudspeaker. "WAKE UP EVERYONE!" He yelled into the loudspeaker. The whole island of Peach Creek heard it. Eddy, Ashlee, Billy, Nazz, Jonny, Jimmy, Rolf, Sarah woke up. In the trailer park the Kankers also did.

"I'm up, I'm up," Eddy complained.

"Rolf is ready for work!" Rolf said jerking upright.

The others yawned and woke up.

"Glad to see you all awake," Edd said walking into the room. "Me and Allie have been talking, and today we're going to talk about our plans," Edd explained.

"So were going to plan what were doing about Evil Tim?" Rolf asked.

"Precisely," Allie said as she walked into the room.

"So what will we do?" Jonny asked.

"Well, we could have two teams, one attack the Evil Tim fortress, the other attack from behind, thus they would attack the people from behind, giving the frontal attack more of a chance," Edd explained.

"I think we should stay defensive, if we do that we'll know where to expect them," Allie argued.

"We could use a probe to map the area out," Jonny said suddenly.

"That's genius, Jonny, we'll do that," Edd said, leaving to another room…

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kevin yelled as he struck down a mummy. Kevin was practicing his ability to fight.

"Good, now use more anger, let it flow out of you," Evil Tim said.

"KAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kevin yelled in anger, as he cut the mummy in half with a roundhouse kick. He kicked another one's head off, and then punched his fist through another one's chest. He was panting.

"Good, very good. Your learning fast," Evil Tim said, floating by. It had been three weeks since he captured Kevin, and a week since he got the Kankers on his side… for the small price of giving the Eds to them.

"Master, we have located their operation base," Lee said walking in

"Show me," Evil Tim said, and he looked at the screen. It showed Edd's house; well it's remains.

"Done!" Edd proclaimed as he put a part onto a probe, and the probe floated around. He pushed a button, and it turned invisible and floated towards Evil Tim's fortress.

"Good, now we wait for it to return, and then we map our battle plans," Allie said looking at Edd. Edd smiled at her, and then she smiled back. They were secretly in love.

"Hey, sis, can you get some water?" Ashlee asked.

"Yes, Ashlee," Allie said, going into the kitchen to get some water.

Ed came running in. "THEIR ATTACKING DOUBLE D'S!" He yelled running in.

"What! Why?" Edd asked. Billy was sleeping, and so was Jimmy, Sarah, and Jonny.

"No clue," Ed said with fear in his voice.

"Well, their bound to find us," Edd said, fear overcoming him, and then he fainted…

"Edd, wake up, wake up," Allie's voice said as it drifted through Edd's mind. Edd woke up and looked at her.

"Allie, good morning," Edd said waking up.

"You fainted," Allie said, getting out a can. "I found this, and then I decided to ask you what it was,"

"Oh, that's a radiation can, the second one," Edd said as he stood up. Outside he saw a small team of kids: Ed, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah.

Ed seemed to be leading them, and he had a radiation sword, or a RadSword. Rolf had a Zombie Acid, or ZomAcid. Jimmy and Sarah had two Radiation Blasters, or RadBlasts.

"Attack!!" Ed yelled.

As the four kids raced towards Evil Tim's Fortress a horde of Zombies brook out of the ground and attacked them.

Rolf opened his can and start splashing the acid on zombies, and the zombies started to decompose. As their flesh fell off, they fell over defeated, one by one. Sarah and Jimmy were blasting radiation like mad, exploding and killing zombies instantly on the touch. Ed was slicing and dicing through zombie after zombie, but then the titans came. They grabbed the group's members, and took them to the fortress.

"No," Edd breathed. In five minutes the four came close to getting inside, then the titans came and took them.

"It'll be all right, Double D, trust me," Allie said.

Edd felt a tear run down his eye. Ed was his closest dearest friend, now he was probably dead. "I know," Edd said as another tear came down his check. He was producing a rapid amount of tears now.

Allie hugged him. "We'll get them back and make sure their safe," she said as she hugged him.

Edd smiled a sad smile and hugged her back. "Thank you," he said as they let go.

"Well, lets get the others ready for a strategic attack," Allie said walking out of the room.

_She's so calm, people have died, and yet she's calm. Oh my, I wonder if the Kankers could help, _Edd thought walking into the room the others were in.

"So what's the plan?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, we can't have another suicide mission," Nazz said.

"Plank says 'we need help'!" Jonny said.

"People, I have a plan!" Edd said as he walked into the room. Everyone looked at him. "We could see if the Kankers will help, Jonny, Nazz, you two will see if they will, and then get them to come here if they will help. Eddy, you help me and Allie get more information… without leaving the base," Edd suggested, he was ordering, something he never even dreamed of.

"OK, Double D!" Jonny said as he walked outside. He had a RadSheild; or a Radiation Shield.

"Count me in!" Nazz said as she opened the door. Jonny walked outside, and Nazz followed.

Jonny's POV

I walked into the apocalyptic wasteland. As I looked around for danger, Nazz followed. "Nazz, follow close, it'll be easier if we both use this shield," I said. Nazz nodded and followed, in the radius of the shield.

As we walked, fire would sometimes shot out of cracks in the ground. I watched for movement, as did Nazz. We kept on walking towards the trailer park. Then I saw something move as we got there. As I got a good look at it, I found it was in fact a zombie. It saw us and started to march over to us. We ran to the Kanker's Trailer and closed the door as we opened it. We looked around, and found the Kankers in a small room…

Nazz's POV

I walked into the apocalyptic wasteland. As Jonny looked around for danger, I followed. "Nazz, follow close, it'll be easier if we both use this shield," Jonny said. I nodded and followed, in the radius of the shield.

As we walked, fire would sometimes shot out of cracks in the ground. I watched for movement, as did Jonny. We kept on walking towards the trailer park. Then Jonny saw something move as we got there. As he got a good look at it, he found it was in fact a zombie. It saw us and started to march over to us. We ran to the Kanker's Trailer and closed the door as we opened it. We looked around, and found the Kankers in a small room…

No POV

"So, if it isn't the weird kid and the cheerleader," Lee said standing up and walking over to Jonny and Nazz. "So what do you want?"

"Double D sent us to see if you'll help us with the fight against Evil Tim," Nazz said as Lee approached her.

"What's in it for us?" Lee asked. May and Marie stood up now.

"Um, well, he never told us that, you'd have to ask him," Nazz said. May and Marie approached now.

"We'll go to the base to find that out," Lee said as Jonny opened the door and they left…

"Well, if you join us we might defeat Evil Tim and restore order. Plus we'd all be safe," Edd said after Lee asked what was in it for the Kankers.

"Sounds good to me, we'll help," Lee said as Edd and Lee shook hands in agreement…


	3. Chapter 3: Attack of Evil Tim's Fortress

The Curse of Evil Tim

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Evil Tim belong to Cartoon Network, AKA Cartoon, and Danny Antonucci.

Evil Tim's Fortress

"Tell me, where is your base?" Evil Tim asked as he circled Ed, Jimmy, Sarah, and Rolf.

"Rolf will never tell you, Evil Tim!" Rolf yelled.

"Nor will I!" Ed yelled.

"Nor will we!" Jimmy and Sarah yelled.

Evil Tim then pushed a button on the wall and electricity started to cook the four kids. "Tell me or you will be killed by electricity!"

"Thi- Thi-s To-r ture wo-n't ev-er g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-get me to-to-to-to-to-to join you!" Ed yelled in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jimmy yelled in agonizing pain, along with Sarah.

"Rolf knows there is worse!" Rolf yelled almost completely ignoring the pain.

"Then I shall kill you all!" Evil Tim yelled, as electricity shot from him, killing Jimmy and Sarah.

"A-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!!" Ed yelled in agonizing pain.

"Ro-lf will n-ever jo-in y-y-y-you!" Rolf yelled in pain.

"So sad," Evil Tim said, as the two collapsed dead…

Allie's House

Edd and Allie were preparing the kids for battle. "For our friends who we lost!" Edd yelled.

"FOR OUR FRIENDS WHO WE LOST!" The others yelled, punching their fists into the air.

"I'm ready to get Ed back!" May yelled as she took out her RadBlast.

The kids took out RadBlasts and prepared for the battle.

"Then let's do this!" Allie yelled, the kids walked outside into the wasteland. As they walked, zombies came out, as did Titans.

"AHH!!" Eddy yelled, charging his RadBlast.

"Eddy! Let go!" Edd yelled.

Eddy let go of the RadBlast's trigger, and a huge ball of radiation flew out and hit a Titan, and the Titan fell over as its chest was melted. It started to fall apart.

The Kankers were shooting at zombies, killing them. Their RadBlasts were firing like they were machine guns. As the Kankers were shooting, Jonny was blasting his RadBlast like it was some sort of cannon at Titans. Nazz was also using her RadBlast on the Titans like it was a cannon.

Edd and Eddy were backing towards each other, and Allie was backing into them as well. As they were back to back to back, they shot the zombies, headshots too.

As zombies approached, and Titans approached, the kids shot at them. They were outnumbered, but yet they fought. After an hour of fighting, the number was under one hundred.

"EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME AND SHOT AT THE ZOMBIES AND TITANS!" Edd yelled, darting to a small opening in the circle.

The kids were following him, shooting at anything that wasn't a kid and moved. As they finally got out of the circle, they saw Evil Tim's Fortress.

"Everyone, charge your weapons and fire at the Titans and Zombies!" Edd yelled. The kids turned around and charged their weapons. "FIRE!" Edd yelled. As the kids fired, the radiation hit the Titans and the Zombies as they fell the titans fell, as their skin fell apart. The zombies fell apart and decayed. "Charge your weapons!" After nearly a minute, Edd yelled, "FIRE!" And the kids fired again. The last three Titans fell, the remaining zombies fell apart.

"I can't believe we did it," Eddy gasped.

"It's not over yet," Nazz said, pointing at some flying objects coming from Evil Tim's fortress.

Evil Tim's Fortress

"They may have defeated my battalion of Titans and Zombies, but the will never defeat my small army of Flyiers," Evil Tim said as he looked out of the fortress and watched the battle.

"I agree," Kevin said.

Evil Tim left to a room. In the room there was a computer console. As he pushed a button, a hologram of the battle appeared. "My recorders will show me how they defeated the battalion of Titans and Zombies so I can prevent it from happening later," he said, watching.

Kevin then walked into an elevator, and went to the bottom floor where his chambers were. In his chambers, there was a bed, and a drawer. On the drawer, a picture of Nazz. "Nazz. I won't do anything to you," he whispered. "I promise you."

Kevin left his chamber and went into the training room.

Evil Tim's Fortress: Training Room

Kevin jump kicked his foot through a mummy's chest, causing it to collapse into dust. As Kevin was practicing, Evil Tim watched him.

Evil Tim's Fortress: Front Door

"Double D, they're coming back!" Nazz yelled as the Flyiers flew towards them.

"Fire!" Edd yelled.

The kids fired again, hitting two of the three remaining Flyiers down. As the remaining one flew closer, Eddy shot at it. It fell from the sky and hit the ground.

"OK, we got rid of them, but how do we get inside?" Allie asked.

"This door has markings, it probably requires a code or something," Edd said, looking at them.

"I recognize that symbol! It means evil!" Nazz said, pointing at an Egyptian symbol.

"Thank you, this must be Egyptian," Edd said, as he started to decipher the markings. "It says 'It is evil, but it is good. It is not good, but not evil. What is it?'" Edd said.

"Cash!" Eddy yelled. Nothing happened. "Jawbreakers?" Eddy asked, and the door opened.

"Lets go," Edd said, walking inside the fortress…


	4. Chapter 4: The Story Ends

The Curse of Evil Tim

A/N: I do NOT own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

Evil Tim's Fortress

"So the youths have come to rescue their friends. Kevin, go and destroy them," Evil Tim said as he watched them walk into the fortress from his chamber.

"Yes, my master," Kevin said, walking out of the room. He walked to a beam elevator, and got transported to the entrance hall of the fortress. He walked towards Allie, Nazz, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, May, Lee, and Marie. "So, so, so, you thought you could save your friends, didn't you?" Kevin asked, snickering. "Well you were wrong!"

"Kevin! What are you doing with yourself?" Edd asked. He noticed Kevin having a scar on his face from something, and Kevin looked eviler.

"Yeah, Kevin, what are you doing with yourself?" Nazz asked. "I thought you'd stay on our side,"

"You with the Eds, all of you are! And the Eds are my sworn enemy now," Kevin said, taking a sword out of his sword holder.

"He has the RadSword!" Eddy yelled seeing pulsating energy fluctuating through it.

"If you take one more step further to Eddy you'll get a head full of radiation," Lee said, holding her RadBlast at Kevin's head. She apparently snuck behind him while he conversed.

"You heard her, don't move," Marie said, holding her RadBlast at his head also.

"Everyone, find Evil Tim! We'll keep Kevin here!" May yelled. Kevin thought ahead of her though. As the group ran by him, he jumped into the air, causing Marie and Lee to shoot, but their RadBlasts shot each other, killing them both.

"I always think a step ahead, fools," Kevin said as he cut May in half with his RadSword. He actually took it from the prisoners when they were being interrogated, but he called it his.

"Kevin, stop this madness! I thought you were a somewhat decent person! Now I know your nothing but a heartless creature with no caring of others," Nazz yelled, starting to cry.

"What are you talking about, Nazz? I'm doing this for your own good! The others will only hurt you!" Kevin yelled. He realized that this was ruining everything he ever wanted with Nazz if she wouldn't join him.

"No they won't. Kevin! They haven't mercilessly killed people! They would have stopped you from being captured if they could!" Nazz yelled.

"Nazz, why won't you join me? You could get rid of these people and have power an a perfect empire!" Kevin said, anger in his voice.

"I won't betray my friends, Kevin!" Nazz yelled, little knowing what was about to happen.

"Then I'll have to kill you!" Kevin yelled, as he ran towards Nazz with his RadSword. Right before hitting her, Eddy jumped into the way and grabbed the sword to stop it from hitting Nazz.

"I won't let any one more die, Kevin, and if you've got a problem with that, you can say it to my face," Eddy said with disgust in his voice.

"I got a problem with it, it's called you!" Kevin yelled, pushing the sword, but it was stuck between Eddy's hands. His feet were planted into the ground so they wouldn't move. "What are you doing?" Kevin yelled.

"Stopping you," Eddy said feeling weaker, as he pushed his hands, hitting Kevin in the gut with the end of the sword that was safe. Eddy grabbed the sword, but his life force was already about to give out as the sword put too much radiation into him.

"You'll pay dork! You all will!" Kevin yelled as out of the wall two creatures made of rock came. The two creatures walked towards the kids.

"Run, everyone… before it's too late for you all," Eddy breathed as his last words.

"Eddy!" Edd yelled. "I won't avenge your death, as you did this to save us. Everyone, run!" Edd yelled, realizing that revenge was out of the question.

Edd, Jonny, Nazz, and Allie ran down the corridors, and as they did, they heard a blood-curdling scream. "What was that!" Allie yelled, hearing it. She looked back and saw a strange creature following them. "It's a Banshee!" she yelled, realizing what it was.

"A Banshee! Everyone, run, its wail can kill!" Edd yelled, the four running. They saw a circle that Edd knew was the beam elevator, and he ran into it. The others followed, and then they slowly got teleported from there to the top of the tower.

"Where are we?" Jonny asked.

"The top of tower. Look!" Nazz yelled, pointing to the window. They saw the entire cul-de-sac from there, and realized it was in a horrible condition – and I mean more horrible than they thought it was.

"Oh my gosh… I can't believe this is happening," Allie said as she panicked. Suddenly a voice hissed in their ears.

"I told you guys you'd pay," Kevin's voice hissed. Edd turned around, and on his face was anger – more anger than Edd ever felt in his life.

"No. We won't," Edd said. "You'll pay for betraying us! For trying to kill us!" Edd yelled, taking out his RadBlast. Kevin knew he was serious, and started to panic. He wasn't prepared for this.

He backed up as Edd walked towards him with the RadBlast, laughing a bit. He was going hysterical.

"Double D! Stop! I can't watch anyone die anymore!" Allie yelled, tears rolling down her face. Edd stopped. "I can't stand any of this! I'd do anything for it all to just stop!" Allie yelled, breaking into tears.

"Allie, he betrayed all of us, caused deaths of our friends. He doesn't deserve to live," Edd said.

Kevin wasn't talking; he was stunned. An enemy was trying to save him. Could these enemies actually still be his friends? Could they possibly be trying to help him? Could Evil Tim, his master, be the evil one? He was stuck in these questions.

"That's not true! The Double D I know thinks everyone deserves to live! That everyone deserves friends and happiness!" Allie yelled, crying the entire time. "Don't do this! Why did this have to happen!" she yelled, tears rolling down her face.

"Your right," Edd said, realizing the truth. "What have I become? Who am I anymore?" he yelled, throwing the RadBlast onto the floor.

"Dude… you didn't kill me… Why?" Kevin asked, confusion.

Edd, after realizing that he wasn't him anymore, realized why; because he wasn't like that. "Because I'm not like that. I just was -" he said, when Kevin interrupted him.

"Then lets get to work and stop Evil Tim," Kevin said, as he pushed a button. A hole appeared in the wall, and behind the hole Evil Tim sat in a chair.

"So… Kevin. You've betrayed me, haven't you?" Evil Tim asked.

"I didn't betray you… I never even worked for you!" Kevin yelled, as he ran towards Evil Tim. He was going to punch Evil Tim, but electricity hit Kevin, killing him. Evil Tim looked at the four, and then he saw Allie. Fear rose upon him; _this one has the energy that I never had seen since I destroyed Atlantis. She must be Atlantiean. And she has in her mind the ability to – to create another golden jawbreaker. _He thought to himself.

"So, who is this one?" he asked sinisterly as he moved towards Allie.

"It's none of your concern," Allie said bitterly.

"It is as seeing as I destroyed the home of your ancestors," Evil Tim said.

"What are you talking about?" Allie asked in a half yell.

"Don't tell me your parents never told you about your Atlantiean ancestry," Evil Tim said as he rose into the air floating menacingly.

"What the heck! I'm not Atlantiean!" Allie yelled. Suddenly her mind opened to the world. She felt time and space, and everything around her's aurora. Slowly a sphere started to interfold into itself expanding and unexpanding at the same exact time. IT grew and shrunk, got brighter and dimmer, all at the same exact time.

"It's begun! The making of a Golden Jawbreaker!" Evil Tim yelled in horror.

"What's happening!" Edd yelled. The sphere was doing an infinite amount of things at the same time, impossible as that was.

"I don't know!" Allie yelled. Suddenly, in Jonny's hands Plank started to float. As he did, bluish lines glowed in the cracks. A face of an old man appeared on Plank, and then a beam of light flew from the jawbreaker and towards Evil Tim. He slowly was absorbed into the light, and then a beam came from Plank. It created a sphere around the jawbreaker that was larger yet smaller than it, and it then glowed with a golden brightness and vanished.

"Look," Nazz said, seeing on the tables the dead bodies of their friends slowly become reanimated. They realized that everything Evil Tim killed in his fortress was coming back to life, and slowly their friends walked back over.

"I feel like I just died," Ed said dumbly.

"You did, Ed," Kevin said waking from his death.

Suddenly the Kankers and Eddy walked out of the beam elevator, unharmed. "We're alive! It's a miracle, Double D!" Eddy yelled, hugging his friend. Ed hugged them both then.

"It's hard to imagine that the world around us hasn't changed. Could their maybe be someone out there still though?" Edd asked as his friends looked out. The undead armies of Evil Tim were going back to their homes.

"Maybe, Double D, just maybe," Allie said, as they looked out of the fortress. The camera that we see this happening from zooms out, out of the fortress, above Peach Creek, and keeps going up. Slowly we see the Earth from the moon, and see that although it's in total destruction, a small piece of land still remains unharmed. As the Earth rotates, we then notice that on the other side, there is a chain of islands that are what was Eurasia, and then the screen goes black…

**THE END… OR IS IT?**

Credits 

Writing by Colton (Colt-Man)

Ideas from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and some books I read.

Ed, Edd, n Eddy and related characters belong to AKA Cartoon and Danny Antonucci.

Allie, Annie, and Billy belong to me, as they are my own characters.

And thanks to all the reviewers!


End file.
